


Ten Grand - Stripper/Prostitute!AU

by TwoKinkyBeans



Series: The KinkyBeans Fic Exchange - April 2020 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Pole Dancing, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Stripper Peter Parker, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: It was the worst jokey birthday gift Tony could ever have imagined. At least, that’s what he initially thought when Rhodey dropped him off with a handful of cash at the hotel with a sex worker waiting for him in his room. He had opened the door with remorse, only to find a boy, no- a young man, bent over… his books. When Tony walked in, he figured he got the wrong room, but the student scrambled and threw his books off the desk, profusely apologizing for losing track of time. The young man was absolutely beautiful. Brown curls framed his face playfully, his jawline could cut stone and his wide, brown, horror-filled eyes glimmered. Tony could tell from the way his muscles bulged in his shirt, that he was strong. When Tony eyed the books’ titles, he noticed the boy was smart too. Tony had scoffed.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The KinkyBeans Fic Exchange - April 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719676
Comments: 35
Kudos: 591





	Ten Grand - Stripper/Prostitute!AU

**Author's Note:**

> One thing Kim and I love to do is throw AUs and fic ideas at each other. When I told Kim how I needed a tailor!AU in my life, she offered to write it for me as a gift! (See the first part of our fic exchange series!) Not much later I sent her a video of a sexy dance choreo on YouTube and as we started throwing ideas at each other I offered to write her a stripper!AU. And that’s how it all started, whoops!

“Mr. Stark!” Devon, the bar’s lean, balding host, welcomes the billionaire with open arms and a wide grin. “It’s always like clockwork with you, isn’t it? The usual?” Tony doesn’t bother to reply. He simply nods and passes Devon to saunter to his usual spot. His poker face and reflective sunglasses, that he definitely doesn’t need in the dim light of the bar, unbothered and unmoved by the ladies showing off their skills on the pole. He’s not here for them. No, he’s here for someone else entirely…

-

It was the worst jokey birthday gift Tony could ever have imagined. At least, that’s what he initially thought when Rhodey dropped him off with a handful of cash at the hotel with a sex worker waiting for him in his room. He had opened the door with remorse, only to find a boy, no- a young man, bent over… his books. When Tony walked in, he figured he got the wrong room, but the student scrambled and threw his books off the desk, profusely apologizing for losing track of time. The young man was absolutely beautiful. Brown curls framed his face playfully, his jawline could cut stone and his wide, brown, horror-filled eyes glimmered. Tony could tell from the way his muscles bulged in his shirt, that he was strong. When Tony eyed the books’ titles, he noticed the boy was smart too. Tony had scoffed.

“Is this part of the whole act?” Tony vaguely gestures at the young man, the books scattered on the floor and then at the bed. Next to it, multiple toys had been splayed out. Tony also noticed a large duffel bag, not so carefully hidden in the wardrobe, with a uni sweater sticking out of it.  
“I- I’d be lying if I said yes. I’m sorry, I really am, I shouldn’t have-“ The boy’s voice is sweet and it has Tony wonder why he of all people is in this business. Tony brushes past the student, who is frozen in place.  
“Quantum mechanics…” Tony lazily picked up one of the books from the floor and opened it on the page the boy was on earlier. He angles his head so he can glance over the edge of his tinted glasses and uses his eyes to point at the sweater peeking out of the duffel bag. “MIT?”

The student nodded and looked at his feet, obviously embarrassed by all of this. Probably scared he wasn’t going to get paid. Or laid.  
“Kid, what are you doing here?”  
“Peter,” the young man muttered.  
“Excuse me?”  
“My name is Peter, Mr…”  
“Stark.” Once again, the boy’s- Peter’s- eyes went wide.  
“T-Tony Stark?”  
“What news. Answer the question, kid.” Tony gave Peter a stern look and the student blushed a bright red. He was in a room with _ the _ Tony Stark. He gasped quietly at himself when he realizes that he was going to have sex with  _ the _ Tony Stark. At least, that’s what was supposed to happen. With how things are going, he figured he could probably kiss that dick goodbye.  
“Money and a roof over my head.” Peter sucked at his teeth. “And the sex. Lots of it.”  
“Can’t a fine young man like you get plenty of sex at those frat parties- wait did you just say you don’t have a place to live?” Peter ducked his head between his shoulders, the blush creeping to his ears. Tony Stark just called him  _ fine _ .

“It’s not a cheap uni. Thought I could cope. Don’t have time for three jobs and this works perfectly. And no, people aren’t as interested in me in college as the men are at Stiletto’s.”  
“Stiletto’s?”  
“It’s the bar I dance at every Thursday. It’s how I get clients like you.” Peter fiddles with his fingers, not daring to look Tony in the eye. “How I get to sleep in a bed instead of under a bridge. Never mind the great sex.” Something in Tony snapped when Peter said that.  
“You sell your body for a bed to sleep in? Every night?” He tossed the book on the desk and took off his glasses to actually look Peter in the eye. The student/prostitute shook his head.  
“I’m one of Stiletto’s most expensive dancers. One evening of stripping in the bar and one night of sex and I’m set for a week.”  
“And you don’t mind it?”  
“I don’t.” Peter smiled briefly and took a daring step into Tony’s personal space. “I love it actually. Love making people feel good.” His hands crept up to toy with the buttons of Tony’s shirt and one corner of his mouth curled upwards, baring his teeth in a seductive smirk. “Want me to make you feel good, Mr. Stark?” The boy lowered himself, keeping his hands on Tony’s chest before pressing his fingers into him and drawing them down as well. When he got to his knees, his fingers curled around the hem of Tony’s trousers. The billionaire was enraptured by the sudden shift in Peter’s demeanor. How he went from shy university student to daring sex worker. It did things to Tony. Things he would never admit out loud. Tony grabbed Peter’s hands and pulled them off him. The boy looked up at him wide-eyed, unsure if he did something wrong.

“Can I pay you not to have sex with me?” Tony cocked his head. “And for you to study and get a good night’s rest?” Peter blinked a few times, barely believing what the older man said.  
“What?”  
“You were obviously studying for a midterm, I went to MIT, I know how it goes. You can use those hours of study more than my dick.”  
“But your appointment-“  
“Wasn’t set by me.” Tony smiled and bent down slightly, cupping the boy’s jaw. Peter leaned into it instinctively and closed his eyes. His lips parted and he let out a shaky breath. “Go be a  _ good boy  _ and get a high grade.” Tony let go of Peter’s face and tossed the stack of money Rhodey had given him on the desk next to the physics book. Then, he walked straight out of the hotel room again, leaving the uni student confused… And turned on.

-

The next Thursday, Tony found himself wandering the streets around Stiletto’s. He’d called, requesting for “a night with Peter,” which would- to him- obviously end up with Tony only showing up to make the payment, so Peter can sleep peacefully for another week. The bar owner, Devon, had smugly said that he doesn’t pimp like that. That if Tony wanted Peter, he should come and claim him on the Thursday night. Disgustingly enough, Tony was told it would be like an auction. Whoever paid the most got to have Peter. But Tony wanted no one else to have Peter. He wanted Peter to himself. Figuratively speaking, of course. He was only doing this to keep Peter safe. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself. There were no ulterior motives. None at all.

The first time Tony saw Peter dance, he was blown away. The confidence oozed off the boy’s body as if it was melted honey. His hands played with his hair as he swayed his hips. He shrugged off the jacket to reveal that Tony was right. The boy is ripped. Tony watched the entire performance as if he was put under a spell. Peter is skilled and strong and- and… _ flexible _ . Tony’s mind betrayed him when he imagined all the positions he could bend the boy in to fuck him raw. The man forced himself to ignore his aching cock. He wasn’t here to have sex with Peter. He was here to… To take care of him, yes.  _ Financially. _ When Peter spotted him, the boy seemed a lot more nervous than he was before, which resulted in less clientele at the end of the night, since he couldn’t look away from Tony as his moves turned more hesitant. Tony took that opportunity to sweep in and win the auction. Not that he ever wouldn’t win, he thought to himself.

The goal was for Tony to drop Peter off at the hotel with the cash and then drive away again. But on the ride back they started talking. And talking. And talking. And Tony realized that the boy could keep up with him. Peter didn’t just go to MIT because he was smart. He went to MIT because he’s the _ smartest _ . Their conversations were pleasant and Tony found himself in the hotel room with Peter, but not for what one would expect a prostitute and a client to do. No. They talked more. About everything. Science theories, projects they were both working on and even just… Life in general. Tony learned Peter had no one left but his aunt, who could barely afford to take care of herself. Half of what Peter earned went to her. The rest is spent on his education and the hotels.

When Peter had fallen asleep on the bed, his angelic face slacked and relaxed, Tony turned off the lights and left. He also left a bit of extra cash, deciding for himself that he can’t just get involved in Peter’s life like this. That he couldn’t just pick up every puppy he found on the side of the road. It would be better if Tony just left Peter to do his own thing. Right? Not so much. Tony spent the entire week thinking about his conversations with Peter. How nice they were and how good they made Tony feel. How much he felt understood. Not to mention the sensual dancing Peter had done on that stage. Tony would never admit it, but he got off to the memory of Peter humping the floor in nothing but a highly impractical see-through PVC pair of underwear that still conveniently hid his balls and dick more often than not. The way Peter licked his teeth open-mouthed and rolled his hips. How he showed off the crack of his ass as he twerked in the clear plastic. But no. Tony shouldn’t get involved. He should let Peter go. It would be the best for the both of them.

However, weeks passed by and every Thursday, Tony found himself back in the same spot, at the same time, whiskey glass in hand, to watch Peter dance. And boy, could he dance. His body is toned, the lines of his muscles incredibly evident as he rolled his body to the music, humping the air in nothing but a red pair of short shorts, black stiletto boots and a tight white crop top. Sometimes he wore a bow tie over ripped denim jeans, the slight lace peeking from the holes betraying that he was wearing lingerie under it. Fuck. It had Tony’s cock strain against the inside of his pants. Every single week, Tony won the auction, paying more and more with every session. As hard as his dick was for Peter’s body, his boner stood tallest for the friendship he slowly developed with Peter. They spent entire nights talking to each other in the bed of the hotel room.

As always, Peter did try to get into Tony’s pants, wanting to repay the man for everything he does for Peter. Tony always refused. He wanted Peter to do well in school. He wanted Peter to thrive. He wanted to hire Peter for Stark Industries. He… He _ truly  _ wanted Peter to himself. Tony couldn’t bear the thought of Peter having sex with other men. How Peter would present himself as he gets fucked by a different guy every week. Tony wanted no one else to touch the boy.  _ His  _ boy. Peter was _ his _ . And he would take care of him. Tony noticed Peter’s growing frustration, though. After nearly three months of being financially supported by Tony- three months of weekly conversations that lasted until the early hours, Peter admitted that his balls were bluer than ever before. Tony had laughed at that. Told the boy to get off in his own time. But Peter didn’t want that. Peter wanted to get off on Tony’s time. And so he tried to. He simply started to palm himself through his jeans and moaned.  
“You’re trying to get a reaction out of me,” Tony said and the boy smirked.  
“My job is to have sex with you, daddy- do you mind if I call you daddy?” Tony’s cock immediately sprung to attention and Tony swore quietly to himself when he saw Peter noticed.

“I don’t want your sex,” Tony said with a stern nod. It felt like the biggest lie he’d ever told.  
“But daddy, what if… What if I want yours?” Tony ran out of the hotel room that night, leaving Peter rejected and alone. They both knew Tony wanted it. However, neither of them knew what was holding Tony back. They flirted constantly. Tony was very pro-active with that. And Peter actively flirted back. After their blooming friendship, something else had sprung into a bud. Something more. And where Peter imagined his tight hole to be filled by Tony’s big cock, Tony imagined his big cock filling Peter’s tight hole. The math was simple really, yet Tony held back. He still had this sense of dignity that he had to keep. As if pretending to the owner of Stiletto’s that you fuck his diamond in the rough every single week instead of just giving him money so he can study in peace isn’t enough proof that Tony doesn’t actually care about his dignity.

Because if Tony truly wanted Peter to just do well in school, the man would have told him to stop dancing. He would have told Peter to quit his job at Stiletto’s, that he would support the boy financially, maybe through a scholarship, to get through uni. But no. Peter knew exactly why Tony didn’t do that. He liked to watch the boy dance. Liked to get achingly hard and refuse himself the pleasure of having sex with him. As some sort of punishment. Peter knew Tony thrived on buying Peter, knowing the boy was his and his alone. That he would put up a show every Thursday night to give the men at the bar leaking cocks at the sight, only for Tony to bite his lip and put down another smack of cash so he could take Peter home. To own him. To deny the other drooling men the delight that is Peter’s presence. It was a power fantasy that had Peter jerk himself off to under the shower stream on a near-daily basis. He was Tony’s. Tony’s alone. And shit, did he want to get fucked by him. So bad.

-

But now, even though Tony left Peter by himself in the hotel room after the boy confessed he wanted more out of their relationship, Tony is back in his trusty armchair at Stiletto’s, waiting for his boy- his Peter- to strut down the stage and put up a show. And onto the stage he came, donning his red stiletto ankle boots, black shorts that hugged his body so nicely you could see the outline of his cock, and Tony’s favorite shirt: a black mesh crop top. Covered, yet incredibly exposed. The holes are large enough for Peter’s nipples to poke through.

When Peter spots Tony in his chair, he grins and licks his lips, winking playfully and throwing his head around while he pushes his hands through his hair. Tony’s breath quickens immediately and his dick twitches. He spreads his legs slightly and leans back more. Peter pulls out all the stops that night. Tony knows exactly why. The boy still wants to get in his pants. But with everything Peter’s been doing, Tony isn’t sure how long he will be able to hold back anymore. His own sexual frustration is growing by the second and Peter is  _ so _ hot climbing the pole. The loud beat thrums through Tony’s chest at the same pace at his heartbeat, which he can practically feel thumping through his dick at this point. It’s hard and leaking and he holds his breath when Peter throws his head back as he presses his clothed cock against the pole and  _ moans _ . He’s never moaned on stage before, not like this. Obscene and filthy and  _ hot. _ Tony downs his double whiskey in one shot, knowing he will regret it.

The sweat on the boy’s skin glows under the fuchsia and royal blue stage lights, highlighting his toned and engaged muscles as he climbs and climbs. He hooks his leg around the pole and lets go, keeping himself from falling with just his clenched muscles. Tony stares at how Peter practically flies. It’s not long before he changes moves, still going in circles as the pole turns. The boy shows off his strength, his flexibility and how absolutely gorgeous he is. The lights create an aura around Peter’s head. Tony wants to pull at the soft, brown curls. Use them to keep the boy’s mouth on his cock as he face fucks him until tears roll down Peter’s cheeks. Peter captivates the audience with his increasingly more sexual performance. He slowly slides down the pole, his dick pressed between it and his abdomen. When he lands, he rolls his body a few times, creating friction. His half-lidded eyes still haven’t left Tony’s reflective glasses and his jaw hangs slack as he sticks out his tongue, curling it upwards.

Peter lets go of the pole and almost lazily walks away from it. He sits down on his knees with his legs spread and starts playing with his nipples while biting his bottom lip while he slowly rolls his hips to the slow, sensual beat. One hand travels down, tracing the lines of his hard cock through the tight shorts. The performance is practically soft porn at this point, but nobody is stopping him. Nobody wants to stop him. They’re all staring at how Peter’s teasing himself. One would think it’s to get clientele. Tony knows better, though. The billionaire’s jaw is clenched, eyes locked with Peter’s. Peter can only see his own reflection in the glasses, but he knows Tony is watching him. Knows Tony only has eyes for  _ his _ Peter. The boy never looked away from him. Not even for a second. They know what they both want. All that needs to happen now is for Peter to tear down Tony’s defenses. And shit, Peter’s a wrecking ball of insane proportions.

Peter rolls over, stretching out his legs and pointing his feet to the ceiling. When he’s on his back, he puts down his feet and brings up his hips to thrust upwards, hips rolling. His hands are still tweaking his erect nipples Tony swallows when he sees Peter swearing under his breath. Peter rolls further, back on his knees, resting on all fours, still staring intently at Tony. He puts his hands on the floor, expertly arching his back and sticking out his butt. He licks his lips and winks at Tony before raising one hand off the floor to push it down his chest, tugging at the mesh crop top before palming at his dick again. Peter glances at Tony’s evident hard-on. The mistake Tony then made, was to cover it with his hands, to hide it from Peter, but the sudden pressure had him gasp. He knows what would happen if he just…

Tony squeezes his eyes shut for a second and suppresses a groan when he cups his hard shaft through the fabric of his pants. It doesn’t take long before he realizes what he’s doing and he opens his eyes again. He wants to let go of his dick. But Peter.  _ Peter…  _ The boy is crawling towards him over the stage. Crossing his arms in front of him and arching his back with every step. He effortlessly glides down the platform and saunters over to Tony until he hovers over him. Tony stares up at Peter. The boy is panting, sweating, and he’s  _ hard _ . So hard, Tony can see the slight wet spot in his shorts.  
“May I?” Peter breathes out, staring down at Tony with his chin angled up. Tony presses his lips on top of each other. The entire situation is incredibly overwhelming. The thrumming bass, the smoke seeping off the stage, the alcohol coursing through Tony’s bloodstream, the colored lights framing Peter’s body and- fuck- Peter’s body. Glistening and toned and oh, Tony wants to touch it. Touch him. All of it feels like a dream. A dream Tony never wants to end. And there’s only one way for it to continue.

Tony nods. Brief. Curtly. And Peter’s immediately all over him, not making any physical contact, as per the rules, keeping his distance but pushing into Tony’s personal space deliciously. He rolls and sways his hips, staring at his reflection in Tony’s glasses. Peter rolls his nipples between his thumbs and index fingers and he jolts involuntarily at the surge of pleasure shooting through his body. He finally gets to make Tony truly feel good. He can sense it. Tonight’s the night he’s going to get fucked. And he wants Tony to be as desperate for him as he is for Tony. He turns and turns, making eights with his hips until he can slowly twerk his ass right in front of Tony’s face. He puts one knee on the armrest and leans in until he’s sure Tony could  _ smell _ his arousal.

Peter pulls back again, standing up on both legs, slightly further apart than needed, back still facing Tony. His hand reaches down, wrist curling under his crotch so his spread fingers rest on his ass. He slowly leans forward again, keeping his legs straight, using his index finger to draw circles around where his hole is. His flexibility allows him to make eye contact with Tony again, while folded against his legs, upside down. He bites his lip seductively and purses his lips into a kiss, before coming back up again. Tony is unreadable, save for his thumb rubbing circles on his hard shaft. Peter is winning this, he knows. Maybe he has already won. In any case, he wants to drag this out for as long as he can. And so, he brings up the hand he just groped himself with and starts sucking on the index finger. He closes his eyes and moans around it, hips bucking involuntarily once again.

According to the rules, Tony is not allowed to touch Peter until he pays for him. But he doesn’t care anymore. Peter finally did it. He broke Tony. And thus, Tony will break the rules. He reaches forward and grabs Peter by his wrist, aggressively pulling the boy into his lap. Peter gasps surprised, but doesn’t wait. Doesn’t hesitate. He immediately grinds his crotch into Tony’s and they both moan obscenely, finally finding the friction they were both yearning for. Tony lets go of his empty glass, which shatters on the floor, and he grabs Peter’s face with both hands to guide the boy towards him. The salty taste of Peter’s sweat invades Tony’s mouth when their lips crash on top of each other. Peter grabs hold of Tony’s shirt, whimpering soft, sweet sounds as he pushes himself even further down into Tony’s crotch.  
“Took you long enough,” the boy grins against Tony’s lips. One of Peter’s hands creeps up to take the reflective glasses off Tony’s head. He gasps when he sees Tony’s black eyes, pupils dilated with lust. The billionaire can only growl, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck and pushing his hips up to meet Peter’s. Around them, the other audience members are booing, but neither Peter nor Tony care.

“Tony!” Devon shouts from a distance, taking big strides towards the two of them. The death glare he sends Peter goes unnoticed; the two men are too caught up with each other to see it. Tony knows what’s coming, though. He will be kicked out for breaking the rules. Maybe banned. There will always be paying customers for Peter. Devon doesn’t  _ need _ Tony to make money, regardless of how rich the man is. Peter however… Peter could truly get into trouble. Since, well, he broke the rules too. The boy will definitely get a strike. Might even get fired for this stunt. However, Tony won’t allow Peter to get scolded.  
“Keep kissing me, sweetheart-” he whispers as he turns his head to Devon, who is – as expected – followed by two security guards. “Need your lips on my skin, Peter- I need you-“  
“Need you too, daddy-“ Peter licks right under Tony’s jaw, near his ear. The man’s mouth opens wide at the name and his entire body spasms with pleasure.

“ _ Ten grand- _ “ Tony groans. Devon stops in his tracks and stares at Tony with wide eyes. He raises his hand to stop the security from tearing the two apart. Peter still ruts himself against Tony, kissing the man’s neck feverishly.  
“Excuse me?” Devon’s eyebrows go up to where his hairline would be if he wasn’t bald. Tony fumbles, grabbing his black credit card from his inner pocket. He traces one corner of the card over Peter’s back up to the mesh crop top and the boy moans, goosebumps spreading over his body.  
“Peter’s  _ mine, _ ” Tony growls. “Ten grand.”

Devon could never go against it. If he refuses, he will miss out on all that money. The most Peter had ever gone out for, for one night, is four grand. And that was for Tony, two weeks ago. No one in the audience would be able to go over the ten grand. Devon would have to choose between his principles and between the money and, like the true pimp he is, he picks the latter. He stomps towards Tony and grabs the credit card from the man’s hand. Tony immediately moves his hand back to caress Peter’s body and he continues kissing Peter. Desperation is evident in both of them. Devon puts the ten grand on the card and within an hour, Tony tosses Peter on the bed of his hotel room.

-

“Knew you’d let go for me one day, daddy,” Peter sighs seductively as he stretches himself out over the bed. Tony pulls the boy’s stilettos off his feet and discards his own shoes with them, right next to Peter’s uni books.  
“Wanted to let go for you since day one, you filthy slut,” Tony growls. Peter moans at the nickname and clutches his mesh crop top, hips bucking up into thin air. Tony pulls Peter towards him by his ankles and jumps on top of him, knees resting on the bed to keep Peter from finding friction. “A vixen, that’s what you are.” He bites into Peter’s bottom lip and the student arches his back. Tony keeps the boy in place with his hands by pressing down Peter’s wrists into the mattress.  
“Why don’t you fuck my pussy, then, daddy? I’m ready for you.” Peter grins, angling his head up to look at Tony through half-lidded eyes.

“ _ Vixen _ !” Tony pushes out through gritted teeth as he suddenly lets go of Peter’s hands, grabbing the boy’s cock through the thin fabric of the tight shorts. He squeezes it and the wet spot in the short creates a squelching sound. A high pitched whine falls off Peter’s lips at the sudden attention.  
“D-daddy!” Peter’s eyes roll back, but he collects himself fast, whimpering softly as Tony continues to slowly rub the boy’s cock in his outfit. “So much money spent on me…“ Peter smirks. “Was it worth it?” Tony’s other hand crawls under Peter’s mesh top to pinch his nipple. Peter whimpers at the sparks shooting through his body and he can’t help but buck upwards into Tony’s touch. The man leans down and sucks a hickey on Peter’s neck. The student is already seeing stars. He can’t believe this is happening. He’s wanted this for  _ so _ long.  
“Every p-penny, Peter Parker.” Tony softly suckles on the spot he just bruised. Peter is intoxicating. So sweet, yet so _ filthy. _

Now that Tony’s finally allowing himself the pleasure, he doesn’t want to wait any longer. He lets go of Peter and throws off his jacket and starts fumbling with his shirt.  
“Get your clothes off before I rip them off that pretty body of yours.” Peter obeys immediately, knowing that he will get what he craves sooner rather than later. Tony’s belt buckle clanks as he aggressively throws it away from him. His pants drop to the floor and he kicks them off. “On your hands and knees, slut. Now.” Peter’s now freed cock twitches and he turns, presenting his bare, pink asshole to Tony. When the man had found the lube, Peter doesn’t know. He’s too drunk on arousal, too caught up in his own lust, to really realize what is going on. The only thing he knows for sure is that he wants to get fucked by Tony. Hard and rough. Peter hears Tony squirting the lube behind him and before Peter can make a comment about Tony being slow, he gasps as he feels a finger probing around his entrance.

“O-oh!”  
“This what you want?” Tony growls, squeezing Peter’s ass with his other hand. Only the tip of his index finger slides in, but he immediately takes it out again to rim the boy’s hole again. Peter whines and pushes himself towards Tony, wanting the man to go in further.  
“Yes, yes-yes-yes, daddy, please open me wide, fuck me, fuck me-“  
“Ohh,” Tony coos, his lubed up finger sliding down Peter’s crack all the way until he’s at the boy’s balls. He traces unrecognizable patterns on them and Peter can’t stop himself from making filthy noises. It feels too good to keep quiet. “So desperate…”  
“As are you-“ Peter pushes out, earning himself a hard slap on his butt cheek. The sting has him gasp and buck forward. He throws his head back, feeling his cock spurt the tiniest bit of precum at the pleasurable sensation. Tony gently rubs the pink-turning skin and grins.  
“If you want daddy’s cock, you’re gonna have to be a good boy.” He brings his finger back to circle around Peter’s hole again and Peter sobs once.  
“Please, daddy- want your cock- need it- fill me, fuck me, please-“ His entire body is shaking under the attention and he tenses up when another slap hits him. “-AH! D-daddy, want to be your good boy, please- please, tell me how to be your good boy.”

Tony smiles and leans in to press a kiss on top of the pink outline of his hand on Peter’s ass. At the same time, he pushes his finger in again, further this time. Peter moans, but he doesn’t move back, trying to stay as still as possible. Tony doesn’t move either. He just pushed his finger in, waiting for Peter to unclench and adjust.  
“Tell me who you belong to.” Tony’s voice rumbles, vibrating through Peter’s body.  
“You, I’m yours-“ Peter moans. Tony seems to approve as he slowly starts to pump his finger. The sensation has Peter gasp. He clenches his jaw in an attempt to at least kind of control the noises that fall from his lips.  
“Then why do you keep selling yourself?” The question was sincere, yet paired with an increase in thrusts. Tony wiggles his finger to open Peter up more and the boy’s body is once again glistening with sweat.  
“B-because I want to dance for you. Make you hard for me. And- And I know you’ll buy me,” Peter says breathlessly. “Want only you to buy me. Want no one else to touch me.”  
“That’s right,” Tony groans, adding a second finger and scissoring them, which causes Peter to let out a high pitched whine. Tony’s other hand massages Peter’s ass like it’s dough. The slapped, sensitive area sending jolts of pleasure through Peter’s body. “I don’t want anybody else touching you either. You know why?” Tony’s fingers start curling, looking for Peter’s sweet spot.  
“C-cause I’m yours, daddy-“ Tony leans in to growl in Peter’s ear.  
“You’re  _ mine _ .” Tony continues thrusting into Peter and the boy finally gets a good view of Tony’s cock, hard and aching. “You’re  _ my _ Peter.  _ My _ slut. My  _ good boy _ .”

When Tony speaks the last word, he finally grazes past Peter’s prostate, causing the boy to open his mouth in a silent scream.  
“That’s it, sweet slut-“ Tony groans. “Look at you, so hot and wet- so close, almost ready for my cock to fill your little hole, isn’t that right?” Peter nods aggressively, eyes closed, barely able to speak as Tony mercilessly attacks his prostate, adding a third finger.  
“Y-yeah, feel so good, yes- please- fill me- please-“ Tony’s hand leaves Peter’s cheek and works to slicken his own cock, partially with the lube and partially with the precum at the tip. He continuously gives Peter the attention he craves, while stroking his shaft and lining it up with Peter’s hole.  
“Well,” Tony quips. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

Before Peter can ask what’s going to happen, Tony takes out his fingers and immediately replaces them with his dick. A low grunt escapes his lips as he pushes himself into Peter, finally feeling the boy envelope him. Peter yelps, clenching and unclenching instinctively around Tony’s throbbing cock. He feels so deliciously full. He pushes himself down until they bottom out. The real thing was nothing like what their imaginations had come up with over the past few months and they both chuckle at how mundane it is. How normal. Yet, it’s absolutely perfect. It’s not long before Peter starts wiggling his butt; a silent plea for Tony to start moving. The man does so, and he grabs Peter’s curls, the one thing he’s wanted to do the most, to have the boy arch into him. They pant and moan and groan and grunt and slowly but surely the room is hot and heavy with their sex, the sound of skin slapping together at the intensity of Tony’s thrusts only adding to how horny both men are.

“Take me so well, boy, so good for me, so tight-!” Tony leans down to bite into Peter’s shoulder. He growls. “Daddy’s little slut!” The change in angle has Peter scream.  
“Right there, oh god, daddy yes, I’m your slut, please don’t stop, right there,  _ right there! _ ” Tony yanks at Peter’s hair, causing the boy to moan obscenely once more.  
“God, Peter, you’re so filthy- who would’ve thought that a sweet MIT boy could be so disgustingly hot.” Peter can only nod in agreement. He’s a filthy whore, he knows. And he loves it. But now… Now he’s Tony’s. Only Tony’s.  
“Wanna be yours forever, Mr. Stark-“ Tony thrusts particularly hard at the mention of his name.  
“Do you, now?” He breathes out with a scoff and a grin. “Want to be my sugar baby? Want me to spend my money directly on you and not on some pimp who takes half?” The mere thought has Tony increase his pace. It still enrages him that not all of his money went to Peter and now, with Peter’s request, his wishes might actually come true.  
“Daddy- please, yes, I want that, want-want-want-ohhhhhh!” Peter can’t finish a coherent sentence, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that Peter wants Tony. And Tony wants Peter.

“Wanna move in with me? Make me show you all the corners of the tower, fuck you dumb, take you in every position?” Peter nods and nods and nods.  
“Dumb slut, wanna be yours-“  
“Good boy, good, good boy, oh fuck!” Tony exclaims. His movement is becoming more erratic; he’s losing his rhythm.  
“Wanna talk with you for hours and hours and cuddle and watch movies and ask you to help me with my studies and fuck- fuck- want you to fuck me-“ Peter pants. “Own me.” The fact that Peter thought of more than just sex for the two of them had Tony seeing stars. He’s right on the edge, but he doesn’t want to come before Peter does, so he ignores his own white-hot desire and moves his arm around Peter’s waist to grab his cock. The boy squeals at the sudden attention on his shaft.  
“Want that too, sweet Peter, want to teach you everything I know, want you to help me with my projects, teach you how to cook a meal, want to fuck you raw- want to make you come so hard you can’t walk for days-“  
“Daddy, I’m so close!” Peter yelps, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching around Tony’s cock while the older man pumps him without remorse.

“I know you are, baby boy, it’s okay-“ Tony tenses up too and groans as he does everything he can to hold back his own orgasm. “So dirty, so beautiful, so hot, shit, Peter, you’re so fucking hot- Wanna come for daddy?”  
“Yes, yes please, wanna come so bad- daddy please-“  
“Good boy, such a good boy for me, come, Peter, come for your daddy-“ Peter tips over the edge with a scream. White spurts of lust cover the hotel bed sheets and Tony’s hands and Peter clenches down on Tony’s dick, causing the older man to fill up _ his _ Peter with cum. They yell each other’s names in unison and it’s not long before Tony collapses on top of Peter. The student loses balance and lowers himself into his own stickiness on the sheets. But he doesn’t care, the afterglow of his orgasm still coursing through his veins.

They remain quiet for a bit, relishing in each other’s presence while Tony is still sheathed inside Peter. They both smile, absentmindedly tracing patterns on the skin of the other. After a short while, Peter finally speaks.  
“Did you mean it?” he whispers. Tony looks at him with his big brown eyes and sniffs once, before he grins.  
“What- the moving in?” Tony cocks an eyebrow.  
“Yeah.”  
“I did. I wanna take care of you, kid. For real.” Peter doesn’t reply straight away, which gives Tony the opportunity to ask his counter-question. “Did  _ you  _ mean it?” Peter looks down, nodding shyly.  
“I want to be just yours, Mr. Stark. If you’ll have me.” Tony smiles and presses a soft kiss on Peter’s forehead, twirling the boy’s hair between his fingers.  
“Oh, sweet Peter,” he coos. “I’ll have you any time.”


End file.
